


how could love so real have turned so empty?

by lovehateau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Children, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Life, gasp!!!, i should stop omfg, i still dont know why i tag like this, oh and they're married1, omfg, oooh, sad!harry, whos cheating???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/pseuds/lovehateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry sobs, because he can't pretend everything's okay when it's not, when these arms that hold him are the same arms that cradled that girl's body, when it's the same mouth that whispered to the girl's ear, when it's the same mouth that kissed the girls lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could love so real have turned so empty?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was inspired by a little story my mom told me today. so yeah, it's based on a real story (except the fight, that's my own doing). 
> 
> i wrote this in an hour. i was so excited omg. so yes. 
> 
> title is from george duke's 'sweet baby'. it's been on repeat omg.
> 
> tumblr: stylinbye
> 
> enjoy, bbys <33

"okay, lou. we love you, darce says she misses you." harry says, ruffling darcy's curly hair.

  
" _i just miss you two so much, haz. if it wasn't for work i would've not gone to this stupid party. i'd rather skype with the two of you._ " louis groans, shouting because the stupid dubstep music is too loud.

  
"we know, darling. but you need to impress your boss. he might fire you." harry smiles, chuckling quietly. darcy tries to reach the phone ("please let me talk to papa!" she says, struggling to get the phone.) but harry hushes her and mouths _later_.

  
" _that wouldn't happen. i, apparently, made their sales higher. so if he fires me, then bye-bye income to them. i'm awesome, you should know that by now!_ " louis grumbles.

  
harry smiles. "of course, love. you're the most awesome employee, the most awesome husband and the most awesome-"

  
"papa!" darcy screams to the phone as soon as she snatched it from her fathers hands. "papa! hi! oh my god! i missed you so much, papa! why is it so noisy there? where are you?" darcy pauses as her papa speaks. "oh! okay, okay. i love you papa! i miss you! please come home soon, bye!" she says and hands the phone back to harry.

  
"your daughter here seems like she swallowed a whole can of sugar." harry jokes.

  
" _don't let her eat too much sugar, you tosser-_ " harry hears shuffling. " _oh! yes, coming! hey, haz, i really gotta go. i love you, forever. bye!_ "

  
harry didn't get the chance to reply because louis already hung up on him. weird. he always waits until harry says the words back. he shrugs it off.

  
"hey darcy, darling, it's way past your bedtime. you should get some sleep, your eyes are drooping." harry says, carrying darcy, who immediately rests her head on harry's shoulder.  
harry tucks darcy in her bed, sings to her, and kisses her on the forehead.

  
"we love you so much, darce. good night." he whispers and turns the light off.

  
harry sighs, and his shoulders sag. the truth is he misses louis so much, even though he tells darcy that he just misses him _'a tiny bit'_ , because the house is different when louis is not around, it's not so noisy (unless it's one of those days where darcy sings one of their songs loudly), and it's not so messy, and harry doesn't have someone to cuddle when it's night time. sure, he can cuddle darcy, but it's not the same, darcy, she's sweet, and she doesn't move much in her sleep, but she curls up into a ball and pushes harry away. he needs someone who would hold on to him, who would stay close to him, and it's _louis_.

  
he tries to take his mind somewhere, just so he doesn't think about how lonely it is in there. so he checks his email, to respond to liam, since they've been keymate's (which is just a lame term of email buddies) since the band broke up. he smiles as he sees pictures of him and danielle and his two sons attached. there, he talks about how the two got their first medals. he also talks about how danielle starts taking cooking classes because she just realized -in their six years of marriage- that she's a horrible cook. harry laughs at that, remembering how louis tried to take cooking classes, too, but he got bored so he stopped.

  
he was about to get mad at himself for thinking about louis again when a red 1 popped on his inbox tab, indicating he has a new message. he sees it comes from a guy called ' _Dan Mark_ '. harry snorts at the name.

  
' _Hello._

  
_My name's not really Dan Mark, I just made it up for the sake of my anonymity, since the context of my e-mail is a touchy subject._

  
_Your husband is Louis Tomlinson, yes? And he's currently at New York? Well, you see, I've noticed something...different from how he's acting._

  
_You see, I noticed he's been with this girl (I am going to link her facebook page below) 24/7. And before you say 'it's just for work' and all of your bullshit alibis so you won't panic, I see them outside work, in the club, in a restaurant, heck, I saw them on his hotel room._

  
_I am not here to initiate a fight, I am here to try to inform you about this behaviour your husband is showing._

  
_I hope you don't say anything to Louis about this e-mail. I don't want to be involved with your...marriage problems._

  
_**Here's** the facebook page of the girl._

  
_Good Luck, Harry._ '

  
harry stares at the email for a few seconds and when he finally bursted from his thoughts, he quickly clicked the link attached there.

  
on the page, there was this ginger girl who has a pretty face and a perfect body. he didn't get to see the name because he was closing his laptop and going to the bathroom, tears freely flowing down his face.

  
harry sobs harder, sitting on the toilet. he can't do this. louis has a family for gods sake! he can't just cheat! he has darcy, and he has harry. is he tired being a dad? impossible! harry sees him when he takes care of darcy, the shine in his eyes. he stares at the wall for a minute and it clicks.

  
harry's not good enough.

  
he knows this would happen. it's because they barely see each other anymore. and harry's gaining weight, and he's starting to get wrinkles and his curls aren't that much curly anymore.  
louis got tired of him. that's why he got a girl.

  
harry didn't sleep that night

~-~

  
harry was frying pancakes when the doorbell rings. darcy's still asleep, since it's saturday and she always likes to sleep in every weekend. he turns off the stove, and rushes to the mirror to check himself.

  
"coming!" he yells.

  
harry sighs, looking at himself at the mirror, his eyes are puffy, and it's red. his lips are red and puffy too from the biting he did since he didn't want to make such noise at the middle of the night. he scrubs his face with a wet towel so the dried tears would be wiped off.

  
the doorbell rings again and harry grumbles, throws on a shirt (and yes he's still wearing boxers, but nobody in the neighborhood cares, they're used to harry. and it's probably just mary, the girl who loves darcy so much, to give him some food).

  
he rushes to the door, and as he opened the door, a pair of arms has enveloped him. harry stays rigid, and then the guy pulls out of the hug.

  
"haz, it's me." louis says softly, pecking harry on the lips. "are you- did you cry, harry? what- what is happening?"

  
harry stares at louis again, and then he breaks down, right there, on louis' arms.

  
the familiar small but muscular arms support him. the familiar soft small voice whispers sweet things to his ear. the familiar small hands rubs his back soothingly. everything is so familiar it's nauseating.

  
harry sobs, because he can't pretend everything's okay when it's not, when these arms that hold him are the same arms that cradled that girl's body, when it's the same mouth that whispered to the girl's ear, when it's the same mouth that kissed the girls lips.

  
"harry, darling, please tell me what's wrong. babe, please?" louis coos, and harry chokes on his sob, pushing louis away.

  
"you want me to tell you what's wrong, louis?! you want to tell me what's wrong?!" harry yells. "i'll fucking tell you, louis! what's wrong is that you're cheating on me on this slutbag called cindy! that's what is wrong! you should tell me, louis, you should fucking tell me if i'm not good enough! because that hurts less! that hurts less than hearing it from some guy, i don't even fucking know!" harry stops to breath, and doesn't bother to wipe his tears. "i know i'm not as appealing as before, but, louis! you can just come up to me and tell me, ' _oh harry, i don't think you're sexy anymore, that's why i don't have sex with you anymore, so i'm going to go find a girl and fuck her, bye!_ ' and i'll accept that! i'll accept that, okay?! but i just can't accept that you can fucking cheat on me while we have a fucking kid!"

  
harry wanted to say more, but he stopped when he heard a soft, small voice from behind.

  
"daddy? papa? why are you fighting?" she said, her voice thick.

  
"um," harry starts to say, but louis cut him off.

  
"darcy, baby. hi, how are you? how was school? daddy here was just- um, mad, at papa for getting a bit messy. now, i always do that, don't i?" louis crouches down and grins. darcy laughs quietly. "how long have you been standing here?"

"just now, i woke up because i heard papa screaming. i thought someone was hurting papa." darcy explains. "i missed you so much, papa!" she said, hugging louis tightly. louis hugs back, whispering _i miss you_ back.

  
this time, harry thinks it's time to break it off, so he clears his throat and darcy and louis look at him. "darcy, why don't you clean up your room first, i'll talk with papa, okay?" he says, a softly as he can.

  
darcy nods, kisses louis and harry on the cheek and runs to her room.

  
harry sighs and rubs his temples, and tries his best to fight the tears but they just keep on flowing down. louis stands up and wraps his arms around harry (which is an awkward position because harry's taller), who doesn't try to wriggle out of the touch because louis has a strong grip. louis looks up and speaks:

  
"harry, where did you get that news? that's not true, i'm not hooking-up with cindy shin, it's all work okay?" harry scoffs at that. louis sighs. "look, i don't know where you got that thought that you're not good enough, or you're not sexy anymore, but harry, even though you have fat-" louis squeezes his tummy, harry squirms and tries not to laugh, but fails miserably. "-i will not stop loving you, i married you, right? i love you, forever, right? and what? i'll just give up now? harry, we've gone through too much shit in the early days. remember modest? eleanor? taylor? fake-dating? all those things we've done before? i didn't give up before, and i'm very sure i won't give up now."

  
harry sighs. "but he told me he saw you, everywhere, and you were always together." he reasons weakly.

  
"well, um," he coughs awkwardly. "she might've had a little crush on me? and- and she always wanted to spend time with me? but that was only one day, i promise! i told her i was gay and married when she tried to make a move on me."

  
harry removes louis' hands from his hips, and guides them to his shoulders, he rests his forehead on louis' and wraps his arms on his hips. "you know i can't stay mad at you for long. i should work on that." he says.

  
louis smiles. "you find my eyes irresistible." he chuckles quietly.

  
"oh stop quoting our songs, you're ruining the moment!" he protests weakly.

  
louis kisses him softly. "but really, harry. i didn't even touch her. we're just friends. i could never cheat on you. and i officially hate the person who told you about cindy and i. haz, you're always good enough for me. you're perfect for me, okay? and i'll never have sex with girl." he finishes with a shudder.

  
harry opts to stay silent and kisses louis, just savoring the moment since he hasn't seen him for three weeks. he pulls away and smiles at louis.

  
"i love you, forever." harry whispers.

  
"forever, yes. forever. i love you." louis whispers back.

  
"GROUPHUGS!" darcy shouts, hugging both of her fathers.

  
the couple smiles, and kisses darcy on the cheek.

  
"i think the pancake's cold now, but, whatever. i know you two are hungry, so go! eat! i know darcy didn't really clean her room." harry says teasingly.

  
louis chuckles fondly and darcy blushes.

  
(that night, louis and harry giggle as they send a message to Dan Mark consisting a big _FUCK YOU!_ and a picture of them snogging. and harry falls asleep with a content smile on his face)

**Author's Note:**

> all of u probs hate me bc no capitalizations but i'm so lazy oh my god im sorry guys


End file.
